


Meeting at Delphi

by NancyBrown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Torchwood
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironically, the main reason they didn't meet sooner was they were both simply too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting at Delphi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for halfamoon.

Ironically, the main reason they didn't meet sooner was they were both simply too good. One of Tosh's regular duties was to scan remote systems for information about aliens and modify them without being caught. Had she not been paying especially close attention to a particular file of her own, though, she would never have even noticed the otherwise invisible modifications to Mainframe in the files regarding certain superpowered aliens.

When she saw the changes, she was caught between fierce anger -- how dare they! -- and honest confusion, because there was no possible way to hack _her_ system.

She traced the signal, and this took weeks. Whoever it was hacking into her system was almost as clever as she was. She held the "almost" close to her heart. When she found out the attack originated from the same site she'd been quietly infiltrating, she prepared a plan.

 _"Hello."_

Tosh blinked. The message had appeared on her screen, despite not having any chat or email programs open.

She could enact her plan now, send the carefully-constructed virus back to the originator and ensure no more interference. But in order to create it, she'd had to research her subject thoroughly, the little she could find in public, the massive amount she scraped up in rumours. Destroying the other's system would be like setting fire to the Mona Lisa. Someone with less appreciation of what she'd discovered might have the heart, but not Toshiko.

She clicked on the message, and typed, _"Hello, Oracle. I think we ought to talk."_


End file.
